Tatoeba
by Love Your Kiwi
Summary: There's a certain redhead that Satoshi can't stop thinking about. And as luck would have it, he's not likely to ever forget about Daisuke after a night trapped in a museum. [yaoi.lemon.SatoDai]


**Warnings.** Excessive boy love with a lemon scene. Don't read it if you don't like it.

**Disclaimer.** _DNAngel_ and all its' characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki, all rights reserved.

**Author's Note.** Inspired by my best friend, Kis-chan (sagekaley). Took me over 2 months to write, but I think it's well worth it.

**.x.**

The dawning of Tuesday, 5 April, was no different than any other day. Even the dream Hiwatari Satoshi was jolted out of was nothing out of the ordinary; Niwa Daisuke seemed to enjoy haunting the young Hikari's dreams.

Moments later, his alarm clock went off, causing him to scowl in annoyance as he searched blindly for the snooze button. He hadn't bothered to open his eyes; he knew what was awaiting him – his empty bed in his mostly empty room. Daisuke's lithe body wasn't beside his own, and this realization made him sigh with regret, just like it did every morning.

The dream was the same as before: it was nighttime, and Dark was stealing yet another artifact from some museum. Satoshi had momentarily trapped the Phantom Thief, and asked to speak with the angel's other half. Those amethyst eyes had narrowed, yet he complied, obviously provoked by the energetic redhead. The transformation complete, the blue-haired boy faced his classmate with a soft smile on his lips.

"Daisuke... I have something to tell you..." he said simply, each and every time. He'd confess his feelings, and look at Daisuke for a response, hope in his azure eyes, and then he would awaken, feeling disappointed and unsatisfied.

He never got to hear the words he so longed to hear. Running a hand through his ice-tinted locks, he sighed softly once more, glancing at his clock. 7:30am. Satoshi threw his sheets off, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He gave himself a few minutes to collect his thoughts and then forced himself to stand, his feet taking him towards the bathroom to start his morning with a shower.

**.x.**

_BRING!_

Signaling the beginning of homeroom, the bell sent teens running through the halls, and found Satoshi in his seat, a bored expression already claiming his features. Sensei walked in, greeting the class cheerfully. They responded in a dull half-hearted chorus, most of them still attempting to wake up. His thoughts melted into a giant puddle as his gaze settled on the oblivious object of his affection. Daisuke was hunched over a notebook, his lips forming silent words as he scribbled something across the lined paper. Moments later, those crimson eyes shot up, meeting Satoshi's own cool ones. The redhead offered a smile before returning to whatever it was he was so engrossed in, leaving the hunter to fantasize.

_And **what** do you think you're doing? _his inner demon whispered.

Satoshi could see those golden eyes reflecting the veiled distaste that was evident in Krad's voice.

'Go back to sleep,' he replied, not interested in an argument.

Amazingly, the demon returned to silence, letting Satoshi lose himself in his hopeless daydreams once more. The bell gave its shrill cry again, sending students scurrying to their classes, which generally reminded the spacey teen of a sea of lemmings.

Clearing her throat, Sensei looked at Satoshi curiously, wondering what had gotten into the boy. "Hiwatari-kun?" she said, her voice carrying a hint of uncertainty.

When he showed no sign of hearing her, she got to her feet, walking to the boy and touching his shoulder gently. He gave a jolt, his eyes gaining some clarity as he realized where he was. Pink tinted his cheeks before he was able to regain his composure.

He picked up his book bag, trying to calm his racing heart while apologizing to Sensei, "Gomen nasai, sensei."

She waved it off, her brunette hair catching the light filtering through the windows. Returning to her desk, she watched Satoshi fly out of her classroom, and she smiled, wondering who had been on his mind as she reviewed the lesson plan for the day.

In his hurry, Satoshi was caught completely off-guard as he ran right into Daisuke, efficiently pinning the shorter boy against the wall. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into those ruby eyes. Their owner was obviously flustered, the evidence being his cherry cheeks and the way his tongue kept tripping over the simplest of words.

"Sa-sa-Satoshi-san!" he finally managed, his blush reaching his ears.

The younger teen's heart was fluttering rapidly in his chest, threatening to burst out. Had Satoshi always had this effect on him? He couldn't rightly remember as said boy's breath danced across his flushed cheeks. Icy locks brushed his own crimson ones, and reality bit him hard as the bell rang its two-minute warning.

With a sly smile playing on his lips, Satoshi whispered, "I'll see you tonight, Daisuke."

A shiver danced down Daisuke's spine as his mouth stumbled in reminding the taller boy of his promise.

In response, he sighed, "I know," while pushing away from the wall, leaving Daisuke in a downright agitated state.

_What the **fuck** was that about?_ Dark demanded, his tone cold. Daisuke couldn't muster a reply as he walked to his next class, still shaking a bit from the prior exchange.

**.x.**

While setting up the room that contained the small statue in question that Dark had his heart set on stealing, Twilight's Guardian, Satoshi had the pleasure of arguing with Krad. He knew he was angered by the earlier incident, even if his gentle voice suggested nothing of the sort.

_I guess I should be grateful that you haven't fallen for that fool, Dark... but I still don't want you to be hurt._

Satoshi sighed as he tested the door, snapping his fingers, 'Why would it matter to you anyhow?'

_Because you're my **everything**, Satoshi-sama. You should know that by now..._ his soft mental whisper had a slight edge to it, one that spoke of hurt.

A wave of sorrow emanated from the aristocratic demon, which Satoshi tried to ignore. He knew how Krad felt about him, he just never wanted to admit it was true. After all, he could never feel anything but hate for the ice demon after what had happened. Though that was in the past, it couldn't be buried like all his other unpleasant memories.

Satisfied with his work, and set on ignoring Krad's obsessive commentary, the teen decided to treat himself to the apple he had picked up on the way to the museum while waiting for the legendary Dark to make his appearance.

**.x.**

Getting past the museum's security had been so easy, it was a joke to Dark. He didn't even need to be a legend to get past it, a chimp with a paperclip would have no problem with that dog-and-pony-show excuse for a security system. The guards had been fast asleep, donuts and coffee spread out before them. How surprising.

He rolled his eyes, and strode through the shadows, easily sidestepping the few laser triggers that the museum had. The room holding the Twilight's Guardian was a bit more complicated to find. An intricate maze of halls kept the thief guessing until he came across a fake wall panel that might as well have had a neon sign pointing to it.

_This is almost too easy,_ he thought while walking through the opening that a simple push on the wall presented him with.

'I wonder if it's just Satoshi-san waiting with the statue?' Daisuke wondered innocently.

_And why would you wonder something like that? He's a moron. And he's a creep. Have you seen how he stares at you? _

A blush rose to the redhead's cheeks and he fell silent as Dark entered a dimly lit room. He covered the distance between himself and the statue in a matter of seconds, and took a moment to admire it.

It was a beautiful piece of work: a young girl with an intricately detailed sword resting in her hands and a pair of angel wings that reminded the Phantom Thief of a certain someone... He shook his head, and reached for the small statue, slipping it into an inner pocket that Daisuke's mother had added to this particular shirt. The statue rested comfortably against his chest, and he smiled, turning to make his departure.

"You thought it was going to be that easy, thief?" a velvety smooth voice asked, a sneer planted on the teen's face as he stepped out of the shadows. The angel froze, turning to face the Hikari, an uneasy feeling creeping over him.

"Speak of the devil..." Dark drawled, his deep lilac eyes scanning the room. He discovered there was an assortment of furniture that he hadn't noticed the first time around. Returning his gaze to Satoshi, he was surprised to see that his rival stood just a foot away.

_What's with me tonight?_ he asked himself, keeping a wary eye on the teen.

"A pleasure to see you as always, Dark," Satoshi said in a soft voice that carried an edge that worried the thief slightly.

'Dark, what's wrong?'

_Nothing, go back to sleep, Daisuke,_ he replied, his mind racing to find a solution. As much as he hated the idea that lingered in his thoughts, it was their only chance.

**.x.**

"A pleasure to see you as always, Dark," he said in a soft voice that reminded himself of the ice demon inside.

With a snap of his thin fingers, the iron door slid into place over the only escape with a resounding _CLANG_. The Phantom Thief whirled around, presenting Satoshi with the perfect opportunity he had been waiting for. In a heartbeat, he was behind Dark, locking the handcuffs around his wrists. He felt the taller teen stiffen as he realized the predicament he had just gotten himself into.

A devious smirk settled on the blue-coifed teen's lips as he whispered in Dark's ear, "What now, kaitou?"

The only response was a blinding white light and a soft grunt. Blinking to regain his sight, he was pleasantly surprised to see Daisuke pressed against him. He stepped back, gently turning the redhead to face him. Daisuke's hair was a bit ruffled and Dark's clothes hung off his small frame.

Unconsciously, Satoshi licked his lips, imagining what Dark's host would look like without those bothersome clothes. Then it dawned on him - he was alone in a locked room with a handcuffed Daisuke completely at his mercy; it was a dream come true for the teen. He could finally confess his true feelings for the younger boy.

"Sa-satoshi-san... what's going on? Dark mentioned the promise, b-but, he's not making any sense..." Daisuke's rambling brought the chief's son out of his reverie, and he focused his icy blues on the confused boy.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. But I can't keep lying to you," he blurted out, finding it exhilarating to give voice to the words he had said so many times before in his dreams. Without a second thought, he took the babbling redhead's face into his hands, kissing Daisuke soundly. At first, the boy struggled.

Why was Satoshi kissing him? And why wasn't he repulsed by it?

_You are, you're just too shocked to know it. But, what does he think he's doing? What about the promise! _Dark protested, trying to convince the Niwa boy to change back. To the thief's surprise, he was denied the change.

'No, I-I don't want to...' Daisuke replied, unsure of how to explain it. Though the kiss confused him, it felt right, and he couldn't pretend otherwise.

Gradually, he relaxed, letting Satoshi kiss him, even returning the kiss tentatively. Satoshi pulled back just enough to allow his hands room to unbutton the black dress shirt that was already askew, revealing a creamy shoulder. His lips remained locked with Daisuke's as he slowly deepened the kiss, grazing his tongue against the redhead's already swollen lips, seeking entrance. The boy parted his lips, moaning softly as the taller teen's tongue caressed his own, tasting every inch of his mouth. A whisper was all that was heard as the ebony silk slid off Daisuke's shoulders to pool where the handcuffs held his wrists captive.

Quiet whimpers were swallowed by Satoshi's demanding mouth as his pale hands fluttered across Niwa's chest, occasionally brushing his pert nipples. Reluctantly, the pair parted, both breathing heavily. Daisuke longed to reach forward and hastily remove his classmate's button-up shirt, yet the handcuffs refused to budge, even as he struggled against them. Satoshi smiled kindly, reaching behind the boy, his hand innocently brushing his ass as his nimble fingers undid the cuffs. A voice inside his mind told him his prey wouldn't run, and he trusted it.

Besides, he wanted those hands as inexperienced as his own to touch his snow-white skin, to coax his body closer to the edge. Another whisper reached their ears as the silk shirt fell to the floor, creating a pool of midnight on the white tile, though that didn't matter to the two teens as Daisuke's curious hands undid Satoshi's shirt, letting it fall to join the other on the floor.

Almost desperately, they clung to each other, kissing deeply as Satoshi carefully walked the young redhead backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch. He stumbled, sitting awkwardly with the Hikari between his slightly parted legs before the blue-haired boy pushed his friend gently onto his back.

Daisuke looked up at his captor with ruby eyes, a symphony of emotions and sensations singing in his veins as Satoshi straddled the boy's hips, "accidentally" brushing against the slight bulge in his black jeans. The redhead gasped as heat pooled to his groin, his skin feeling as if it was on fire.

Every little touch from those elegant hands drove him mad, as his classmate began to tease him through the jeans that just barely clung to his hips. Arching his body against Satoshi's, as moans and whimpers escaped his parted lips while Hiwatari began to suckle on his earlobe.

His face felt flushed, and any coherent thought had left his mind once those lips brushed his skin and those hands that glided and touched so tenderly. Soft noises of passion spurred Satoshi on, boosting his confidence as his hand deftly undid the button and zipper that confined Daisuke's arousal.

Dark's host gave an involuntary groan as his hardened member sprung free of its' denim prison. The other teen brushed his frail hand against his friend's sex, pleased to see that Dark had neglected to put on underwear earlier that evening. Lightly, he scraped his fingernails up and down Daisuke, eliciting another whimper.

The boy's head was thrown back, his ruby eyes closed as his teeth sank into his swollen lower lip. Satoshi paused in his ministrations to simply admire the teen that lay nearly naked beneath him.

"Daisuke... open your eyes..." He obeyed slowly, taking in the sight that greeted him: his not-so-shy, and not to mention shirtless, classmate was straddling his own naked body.

With confidence he didn't know he possessed when it came to bedroom activities, Daisuke reached forward, unzipping Satoshi's slacks in an achingly slow manner. The icy-locked boy shuddered, moaning softly before shifting his body to remove the restricting slacks and the last remaining layer that stood between complete intimacy for the two boys - his boxers.

A gasp escaped from the redhead as he drank in the beauty that had spent countless hours watching him. In return, Satoshi let his hands dance across Daisuke's nude body, smiling as the younger boy trembled in anticipation. Leaning towards each other, they kissed passionately, both parting their lips eagerly for the other. Lights glittered on the insides of Daisuke's eyelids as Satoshi gripped his sex, pumping slowly at fist.

Once more, whimpers and moans were caught by the taller teen's mouth as he increased the speed of his hand. Daisuke's hips arched hard, sensations that he'd never felt when alone claiming his small body mere minutes later. His warm seed spilled onto Satoshi's hand and his own stomach; bring a soft sigh from his lips.

Lead seemed to replace the blood in his veins as he came down from his euphoric high. Smiling, Satoshi licked his fingers slowly before leaning down to share the exquisite taste with his dear friend. Daisuke returned the kiss, surprised by the taste of himself as it settled on his tongue.

A quiet moan joined the erotic dance that took place between their tongues as Daisuke's sex slowly came back to life in his new lover's hand. Fearing that this was all a dream, and he might wake at any moment, Satoshi decided it was time to push Daisuke's limits.

With a blind hand, the blue-haired teen searched for his slacks, retrieving a small object from a pocket. He pressed the slightly chilled tube against the younger boy's stomach, slowly pulling away from those sweet lips to gauge his reaction. Daisuke groaned, both in protest and excitement, his crimson eyes fluttering open to meet cerulean.

"Huh?" he asked, his voice rough with obvious lust, tilting his head to one side in curiosity. Holding the tube at eye level, Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle as the redhead's brow furrowed, trying to place what the tube's contents had to do with their current activities.

It soon became apparent to the older teen that Daisuke was drawing a blank, so he leaned down, whispering in his ear. The rush of cherry painting his cheeks revealed that Niwa was as innocent as Satoshi had expected - not that he was an expert himself.

He graced the youth with a reassuring smile, adding, "Only if you want to," with a cheeky wink.

Daisuke's head was spinning as he considered the possibilities.

_Only **one** choice should be coming to mind._ Dark bit off, obviously trying to restrain his displeasure concerning the events that had already occurred.

Krad's response was icy yet soft-spoken, laced with distaste once more. Both teens chose to ignore their darker halves; sick to death of being judged over something that made them feel so complete. Locking eyes in a clash of ruby and sapphire, Daisuke made up his mind.

In an instant, he held Satoshi's face in his hands and was kissing him deeply, trying to convey every single emotion that raced through him. The icy-eyed boy gasped under Daisuke's assault, allowing the redhead access to the warm cavern he sought. Boldly, he reached between their bodies, grasping Satoshi's hardened length firmly.

In response, the boy on top arched his body hard, groaning deep in his throat against his lover's mouth, "Dai...Dai-Daisuke..."

A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine as the addressed boy's free hand teased his already hard nipples. Realizing he was losing control of the situation, quite rapidly in fact, Satoshi ground his hips against Daisuke's, both teens moaning as their erections rubbed together.

They broke apart, attempting to catch their breath. Lust-filled vermillion eyes fluttered, opening almost cautiously to settle on the boy straddling his hips still. Satoshi pressed the cool gel-filled tube against the redhead's throbbing erection, pulling a deep groan from his swollen lips.

Daisuke nodded slowly, eyes on his classmate's own. A smile danced on the taller boy's face, his heart pounding as he uncapped the lube with a trembling hand. Innocent eyes watched as his friend slicked his elegant fingers.

Satoshi licked his lips again, barely able to contain his happiness; his fantasies were mere minutes away from becoming a reality. Dropping the tube onto the armrest behind him, the blue-haired boy gently spread Daisuke's legs, studying the younger teen's face for any signs of discomfort.

Lifting the redhead's hips a bit, he searched for his entrance. A soft gasp was all Satoshi needed to know he had found his prize; and one look told him not to stop. He gently pushed his lube-slicked index finger into his new lower, still watching those wide eyes.

Daisuke winced, a barely noticeable twitch, yet it caused the icy-eyed teen to pause, placing a reassuring kiss on his adorable uke's forehead. Slowly, he slid his finger in further, hoping to distract the boy with a mind-numbing kiss.

His plan worked wonders, for as Dark's host was falling further into a state of heavenly bliss, Satoshi was able to push two full fingers into the boy. Carefully, he set to preparing his classmate, still locked in that dizzying kiss. Beneath him, Daisuke arched and moaned, unsure of how much more he could take.

The kiss was broken by a cry as the older teen slid a third finger into the moist heat, and began pumping slowly. Leaning down, Satoshi set to teasing Daisuke's nipples, laving them generously with a soft pink tongue, nibbling every now and then. The surprisingly submissive boy writhed under the attentions he was receiving, his already hard sex aching for a second release. Incoherent noises poured from his lush lips, followed by a groan of protest as his friend removed his fingers.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke moaned, reaching up to pull the boy closer.

"Yes, Daisuke?" Satoshi murmured, nuzzling the redhead's neck affectionately while rubbing the tip of his sex against the other teen's puckered entrance.

"Please… I want more" was purred into his ear, causing a series of emotions to tangle in his stomach.

'He wants this...? Just as much as I do?'

Daisuke sucked on his friend's earlobe, pulling him out of his stunned state. Pulling back slightly, Satoshi peered down at the younger boy, searching those ruby eyes for reassurance. To prove his sincerity, Daisuke thrust his hips back, pushing the tip of Satoshi's erection inside himself.

His gasp mixed perfectly with the expression of surprise on the blue-eyed boy's face. He knew it was too late to bother with more lube now that the feeling of just barely being inside Daisuke's warmth destroyed any and all coherent thought that had lurked in his mind.

He rested for a moment, attempting to rein in his emotions before slowly, achingly, pushing himself deeper into the trembling teen. Pausing for a few more minutes to let Daisuke adjust to having the other boy inside of him, Satoshi planted sweet kisses all over his lover's face, licking here and there to pull soft moans from the submissive Niwa boy.

Wiggling his hips a bit, making sure his length was completely surrounded by Daisuke, he pulled back out before thrusting in again. Their rhythm was awkward at first, both knowing only vaguely how to go about the act. But soon they began to move as if they were one being, their bodies soon slick with sweat as Satoshi thrust deeply into Daisuke, who angled his hips just right.

A cry of undeniable pleasure poured from the redhead's lips, causing his dear friend to look at him in surprise, slowing in his actions. "No... don't stop..." came forth from those lush lips, words roughened by lust.

Obeying willingly, the blue-haired teen resumed in the delightful task of taking the younger boy. Daisuke writhed beneath him, passion consuming his lithe form. The mere sight of his friend with his eyes closed and head thrown back was enough to do Satoshi in right then, but he restrained himself, wanting to see ecstasy overtake the redhead.

Reaching between their sweat-slicked bodies, the Hikari grasped the firm length that had been pressing insistently against his own stomach. All sense of control was lost as he began to pump Daisuke's sex in time with his own thrusts. Quiet gasps and sighs soon escaladed to desperate whimpers and cries for release. The gods must have been looking upon the young lovers fondly, for soon their passion overtook their lithe bodies, sending them tumbling into oblivion.

Daisuke's eyelids fluttered briefly, but seemed content on staying closed as his heartbeat and ragged breathing began to slow to a normal pace. White light danced on the flesh that veiled those innocent rubies, and he wondered if this was how he was supposed to feel.

His body felt weighted down, fatigued to the point of exhaustion, but his emotions were soaring off the charts. He felt, rather then saw, Satoshi lift himself on shaky arms so he was no longer pressed against his younger friend. A strand of hair tickled his face, and he wrinkled his nose, his mind vaguely registering that his friend had cropped hair that couldn't possibly be touching him since the blue-haired teen had pushed himself up.

Wide eyes met blonde, and sent the Niwa boy reeling as he realized that Satoshi was no longer present. White wings were outstretched, face obscured by golden locks; Krad's taller body was straddling his hips. The redhead gasped as Krad lifted his eyes to pierce the younger teen straight through, a devilish smirk claiming those flawless features.

"Daisuke..." the angel purred, eyes glinting with a dark light.

A shiver ran down the boy's spine at the sound of his name, and he squirmed, fighting to get off the couch, only to fall back hopelessly. The blonde had him pinned, and seemed to take pleasure in seeing the myriad of emotions that were bared so openly in those vermillion orbs.

"Scared yet?" Krad whispered, his voice carrying a slight edge as he licked Daisuke's cheek, laughing softly as the boy flinched. Silence torn by the redhead's rapid heartbeat greeted his mocking tone, fear dancing in those long-lashed eyes.

_Daisuke, move!_ Dark shouted, clearly agitated by the sudden turn of events.

'I...I can't...' even in his mind, Daisuke's voice trembled.

'Krad! Stop it!' Satoshi cried, watching his friend recoil from the monster he could usually control.

_You never let me have any fun... _the angel pouted.

'You've crossed a line, Krad. Let Daisuke go.'

_Why should I? He's merely a shell, a container if you will. He's a lot like you in fact. Why should I let this opportunity pass me by? I have Dark and his toy completely at my mercy, and you want me to let him go? I've been waiting for this chance for centuries, you realize? I can't give it up! That would be foolish, because then Dark would still live and still mock me every step of the way. Don't you get it? I **have** to kill him._ Though his voice was soft, rage and disgust laced those words.

'Because I care for him and if you hurt him, I swear I will end my life the moment his heart stops, thus ending your existence as well.' Krad froze, obviously taken aback by Satoshi's fierce determination and the weight that his words carried. He would have called it a mere bluff if it was anyone else, but even in his mind, he could see those blue eyes flashing.

A mental sigh was given, and Satoshi could see Krad's shoulders slump. _Fine, he can live. But I'm only doing this for you, Satoshi-sama. Do you understand that? I love you, and I will let him live, so you will remain happy._ Silence met his response, and he supposed he couldn't ask for anything more from his personal god.

A sigh of resignation caught Daisuke off-guard, and he was surprised to see Satoshi's other half get off his trembling body, moving to stand in a square of moonlight. His back was turned towards the redhead, ivory wings and hair the color of liquid sunshine hiding his nudity from sight.

"You're lucky that you're such a good fuck," Krad hissed, keeping his eyes locked on the night that lay beyond the museum.

_Daisuke, please, move! This may be our only chance. I can't fight when you're in such a state. Come on, get off the couch... that's it... _

As if caught in slow motion, the young teen pulled himself off the couch, reaching blindly for his clothes. He dressed in silence, unable to keep his eyes from returning to the ice demon that belonged to his best friend. Though he was still tired, and wanted nothing more then to curl up in Satoshi's arms and sleep until next week, he somehow found the strength to walk over to Krad, his breath catching in his throat as he admired the angel's moon-bathed body with a soft smile.

_What are you doing? Get away from him! Let me take over, please Daisuke,_ Dark pleaded, his tone bordering frantic as the blonde's eyes fell on the redhead.

"Yes? I'm already giving you your freedom, what more do you want?"

"Tell Satoshi-san to call me when he gets home, please? It's important... But also tell him that next time, the iron door is unnecessary," he said, his voice strangely confident as a blush fluttered across his face.

He received a curt nod in response, something unreadable dancing in the blonde's eyes. On an impulse, Daisuke wrapped his arms around Krad's pale body for a brief moment before letting Dark switch with him, whispering "Thank you," as he ran out of the room.

Krad's eyes widened slightly, then a slight smile crept across his face. "I hope you're happy, Satoshi-sama," he murmured, watching a figure with jet black wings take a running leap into nothingness before those powerful wings lifted him into the air.

'I am. Thank you,' The blue-eyed teen replied, adding, 'But next time, don't interfere. Daisuke is mine now, and if you hurt him, I'll make the earlier threat a reality.'

The angel bowed his head, "As you wish, Satoshi-sama."

Ivory feathers slipped back into pale skin while blonde hair retracted, becoming short and blue once more. Satoshi stood nude before the window, tracing a mindless pattern on the cool glass as his time with Daisuke played in his mind repeatedly.

"Until our paths cross again, Daisuke," he said to no one in particular, letting the night pass him by without so much as another thought.


End file.
